


You can't save everyone, my friend.

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stayed in Purgatory for a reason.<br/>Inspired by Panic! at the Disco's song, "This is Gospel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't save everyone, my friend.

When you ran toward me from the shadows of the looming trees

Wearing your heart on your sleeve, an open smile

your arms outstretched to embrace me,

a traitor of his home

someone who's betrayed you countless of times

using your loyalty to family as a weapon--

I knew that I couldn't follow your light

When I walked through those barn doors with sparks at my heels

I knew that I was doomed to fall

for faithless freckles and arrogant green eyes

Those same eyes look at me now with such ferocity

But the words tumbling off your tongue are desperate

_I prayed to you, every night_

To whom? I'm no angel

For what? I raised you from hell

surely being without my presence couldn't be as tortuous

Why? Is it because you love me?

If you love me, let me go

 

(gg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
